Crónicas de un amor al estilo Kou
by Elenmar
Summary: UA/El amor tiene diferentes caras, a cada quien le llega de diferentes formas y cada uno le imprime su propio estilo ¿Qué aventuras o desaventuras tendrán esto hermanos antes de llegar al amor verdadero?
1. El Talón de Aino

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, hecha unicamente con fines de entretenmiento.

 **Crónicas de un amor al estilo Kou**

" _ **El Talón de Aino"**_

No hay duda de que lo único constante que tenemos en esta vida es que nunca es constante; siempre hay situaciones y personas que de una forma u otra, en mayor o menor medida, provocan cambios en nuestras actitudes, desiciones, perspectivas e incluso en nuestras emociones.

A mis 17 años siempre me considere un chico muy seguro de mi mismo, no solía simpatizar con cualquiera, la mayoría de mis compañeros me parecían muy inmaduros e incluso algunos un poco estupidos; tampoco era un prodigio deportivo como mi hermano Seiya, ni un genio intelectual como Taiki, mi pasión estaba más dirigida hacia el arte y la música, amaba componer partituras y escribir letras para nuevas canciones, realmente disfrutaba cantar, pero odiaba el acoso de las fans, no me mal interpretes, agradecía su cariño hacia nosotros, pero no soportaba que invadieran mi espacio personal, especialmente mis compañeras en el colegio.

Las únicas chicas con quienes me podia sentir "algo comodo" eran Serena Tsukino y su séquito. Las conocí cuando mis hermanos y yo fuimos transferidos a la Preparatoria Jubaan, estaban en nuestra clase y por alguna razon que aún no logro entender, Seiya se enamoro practicamente a primera vista de Serena, así que hizo todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella y colarse hacia su circulo de amistades, arrastrandonos a Taiki y a mi con él. Taiki, tranquilo, observador y en su eterna sensatez, no objeto por que terminaramos siendo parte del grupo; solía decirme que no parecían malas chicas y que viera el lado positivo, eran las unicas que nos hablaban con normalidad, sin declararse nuestras novias como las demás, a pesar de que en nuestro primer dia en esa escuela se habían pronunciado como fans de Three Lights; supongo que debía darle la razón a Taiki y admitir que dentro del monton de niñas locas, como yo las llamaba, ellas eran las más normales.

Algo que captaba mi atención y me desconcertaba, era que Serena Tsukino y sus amigas no se parecían a otros grupitos de amigas; cada chica era muy diferente a la otra, compartían el cariño mutuo, pero sus intereses y aptitudes distaban mucho entre sí, a pesar de eso eran ser muy unidas y se apoyaban entre todas; creo que la diaria convivencia con ellas logro que me sintiera comodo con su presencia e incluso que las comenzará a apreciar hasta llegar al día de hoy en que las puedo llamar mis amigas y bueno, creo que realmente con el paso de los años todos nos hemos vuelto una familia.

Mi paso por la preparatoria estuvo marcado por muchos cambios y no solo los propios de mi adolescencia; aprendí a ser un poco más sociable y abierto con las personas, menos insensible y sobretodo más paciente, mucho, mucho más paciente; no lo habría logrado de no ser por el "Efecto Aino"; el mote con el que mis hermanos me molestaban para referirse a mi cambio de actitud.

Te preguntarás ¿qué o mejor dicho quién es Aino?, pues bueno ella es la mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza una y otra vez, sacandome de la zona de confort; describirla en una palabra resulta imposible, creo que "huracan" sería una buena opción al igual que "diosa", tal como ella se autonombra y la verdad es que si lo es, aunque yo nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, que puedo decir, me gusta llevarle la contraria.

No negare que nuestro comienzo fue dificil, ni que yo soy el responsable en gran parte de ello, pero bueno no todos caemos rendidos desde un inicio como Seiya, existimos otros para quienes resulta más dificil poder darnos cuenta y expresar lo que sentimos. Trataré de contarte un poco desde el inicio, aunque advierto que no te contaré demasiados detalles, considero que hay ciertas cosas en las relaciones que solo pertenecen a dos, asi que si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarselo a ella.

Pues bien, Minako Aino era mi compañera de clases, me sentaba a su lado en el salón y como el mundo resulta ser muy pequeño, también era una de las amigas más cercanas de Serena, cuando las conocí podría haber jurado que eran gemelas, ambas rubias, de ojos azules, hablaban hasta por los codos, no eran muy buenas para el estudio pero eso sí, siempre estaban muy alegres, aunque como te conte antes sus personalidades eran algo diferentes.

Mientras Serena era inocente e ingenua por naturaleza, Mina era la más despierta y astuta del grupo. Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria se propuso ser nuestra guía personal a pesar de que no se lo pedimos y como nos sentabamos juntos en clase, a menudo me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con algo de los estudios, sin embargo orgulloso como soy y autosuficiente como creía siempre menosprecie su ayuda; la verdad es que cualquiera en su lugar me hubiera mandando al diablo ante el primer desplante o grosería de mi parte, pero Mina no, ella nunca se da por vencida y entre sus muchas cualidades, esa es una de las que más admiro. Todavia, recuerdo cuando quería acompañarnos a todos los compromisos que Seiya, Taiki y yo teniamos con la disquera alegando que era nuestra asistente, la verdad es que si trataba de ayudarnos e incluso había cosas que recordaba mejor que nosotros mismos.

El tiempo en la preparatoria fue pasando entre clases aburridas, unas más que otras; tareas, proyectos y festivales escolares; en los que por cierto nunca entendi por que siempre teniamos que cantar nosotros; así llegamos al ultimo año de la preparatoria, como ya te había contado mi circulo más cercano eran mis hermanos y las chicas y es que bueno, aunque las hubiera querido evitar no habría podido porque como dije Seiya termino perdidamente enamorado de Serena y no quito el dedo del renglón hasta que la convenció de ser su novia, asi que si antes pasabamos tanto tiempo con ellas, para ese momento fue peor, al menos en aquella epoca así lo considere. Al inicio saliamos en bola a todos lados juntos, pero con el tiempo, la parejita obviamente quiso privacidad y se fue apartando un poco. Te contaré un secreto que más te vale jamas decirle a Seiya, pero la verdad es que en algún momento resenti que mi hermano anduviera de novio. Antes de que por fin Serena le dijera que si a Seiya, él y yo soliamos pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque pelearamos o discutieramos, sabia que tanto él como Taiki siempre estaban ahí, en cierto modo eran parte de lo que me hacia sentir seguro, pero bueno con todo eso de las chicas las cosas fueron cambiando y me altero un poco. Como fuere, darle espacio propio a mis hermanos me llevo a acercame a Aino, asi la llamaba pues no me sentía con demasiada confianza para tutearla como los demás, a pesar de que ella inistia en que solo le dijera Mina.

Un día harto de estar solo en el departamento sali a dar la vuelta, era Marzo a inicios de la primavera y después de un rato de andar por la calle senti algo de sed, por lo que decidi entrar a una cafeteria para beber algo; estaba parado en la fila mirando hacia la pizarra del menú, cuando alguien a mi espalda me llamo, se trataba de Mina, me saludó efusivamente, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tal como solia hacerlo, algo que aunque no me encantaba ya me habia acostumbrado y que por alguna razón solo lo aguantaba de ella; coincidencia del destino o no, ese día ella también iba sola asi que se quedo colgada de mi brazo y después de ordenar nuestras bebidas tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa. Al inicio no tenia ni idea de que decir, pero por suerte ella nunca tiene algo que callar, estuvimos platicando de trivialidades como el clima, las clases, que era nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria, lo planes que ya estaban haciendo las chicas para las vacaciones, aunque faltaran como tres meses; algunas cosas sobre el disco nuevo de Three Lights, los planes para la universidad. La tarde paso, realmente me senti tan comodo que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que ella lo menciono; nos estabamos despidiendo y para serte sincero estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola a casa, pero la conciencia me remordio y le ofreci acompañarla, ella se entusiasmo y nuevamente tomo mi brazo, caminamos en silencio, la compañía no me molestaba en absoluto pero lo atribuia a lo acostumbrado que estaba a estar cerca. Al llegar a su casa, me despedi en la entrada, ella otra vez beso mi mejilla y me dio las gracias. Iba caminando de regreso al departamento, recordando lo bien que me habia sentido al pasar la tarde con Mina, llego un momento en que me di cuenta que le estaba dando demasiada importancia y preferi alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Los días siguieron pasando; por alguna razón todos sentían que se les venia el tiempo encima y nuestros recesos juntos se fueron dividiendo; como la cafetería siempre estaba llena y ya no había nadie con quien me gustará sentarme, preferia pasar el rato bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que se encontraba detrás de los laboratorios, era mi lugar favorito, tranquilo, sin gente ruidosa ni chicas que me persiguieran. Un día estaba acostado bajo la sombra de mi lugar de tranquilidad, tenia los ojos cerrados y simplemente disfrutaba del sonido que algunas ligeras rafagas de viento y el trinar de los pajaros en el arbol, tan relajado que no adverti el huracan que se avecino, con toda su alegría desbordante y el peculiar tono de voz que la caracteriza, Mina practicamente se arrojo hacia el pasto junto a mi, emocionada por contarme que la habian escogido como "Presidenta del Comité para el baile y ceremonía de Graduación", aparentemente era un cargo muy importante, aunque a mi me daba igual, el caso es que Mina quería saber si podría ayudarla a escoger algunos cosas, pues según ella mi buen gusto la ayudaría para que todo saliera "de maravilla", no quería aceptar pero eso abria golpeado un poco el ego de mi buen gusto, asi que termine diciendole que si y abruptamente, tal como había llegado se fue, emocionada, diciendo que en cuanto tuviera algo volvería para pedir mi opinión. Ni si quiera adios le dije, por un momento pense que estaba completamente loca y que seguramente nunca regresaría a buscarme; una parte de mi rogaba porque así fuera, pero había otra que; aunque yo lo negara; aguardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento repitieramos la tarde de la otra vez.

Como todos los días, durante el receso yo acudia a la sombra del árbol a descansar; tal como lo había prometido, Mina me buscaba para preguntarme por diferentes cosas de la graduación, para mi eran tonterías pero ella alegaba y me regañaba por no tomar las cosas en serio, lo que me causaba gracia, no podía entender porque le daba tanta importancia, pero despúes de divertirme un rato haciendola enojar, terminaba ayudandola a elegir que si el tema del baile, el color de las servilletas, el tipo de comida, las decoraciones y todo ese montón de cosas que hoy ya no recuerdo.

Quedaba un mes de clase, por alguna extraña razón ese día volvimos a runirnos todos para el receso, estabamos comiendo y platicando cuando Mina se nos unió, emocionada y orgullosa; había presentado los ultimos detalles para la graduación al consejo escolar, mismos que según ella fueron aplaudidos y elogiados; no paraba de decir que el baile y la ceremonia serían únicos, épicos, nadie en la historia de esa escuela tendría una graduación mejor que la de nuestra generación, todos reiamos con sus comentarios y ocurrencias, no estaba seguro del motivo, pero me senti orgulloso de haber podido ayudarle; observaba sus ojos llenos de alegría y entusiasmo, expresivos ante cada idea que mencionaba, me sorpendía como podía hablar y hablar sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, me costaba seguirle el ritmo a veces. Todo era risas hasta que ella volteo a verme y coloco delicadamente su mano sobre la mía, el gesto me desconcerto por completo, por un momento me quede paralizado; Mina me miro muy dulcemente y con genuina sinceridad me agradeció por haberla ayudado pacientemente para que pudiera organizar la graduación. Soprendidos, todos volteraon a verme, algunos con la boca abierta, otros sonriendo y otros como el bocón de mi hermano tenian que salir con su inoportuno comentario. Ya no recuerdo sus exactas palabras pero el tonto de Seiya dijo algo asi como " _Vaya enano, no sabía que esto de la organización de eventos fuera lo tuyo, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste?, te tomaré en cuenta para la proxima vez que tengamos algun evento en la disquera"_ ; ahora entiendo que el comentario no fue mal intencionado pero en ese momento me sentí avergonzado, irritado; no le había contado a nadie porque sabía que sería la burla de mis hermanos y no me apetecia ser el centro de sus bromas. Retire abruptamente mi mano de la de Mina y la mire con enojo por haber arruinado todo; ella agacho la cabeza con evidente tristeza; voltee hacia Seiya y sin pensar, con indiferencia le dije que realmente no había hecho gran cosa más que escuchar los parloteos de Mina y escoger lo que suponía era lo menos feo de su lista; solo porque me la quería quitar de encima. No caí en cuenta de mis palabras, hasta que todos se quedaron en silencio aún más sorprendidos que antes; Mina se levanto y salio corriendo del lugar; lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza, no sé si avergonzado por la estupidez que acaba de decir o por la culpa de saber que de todas las groserías que le había hecho a Mina esta era la peor. El primero en romper el silencio fue Seiya, solo recuerdo que me llamo _"Idiota"_ y se levanto; inmediatamente voltee hacia Taiki, me miro con un gesto de decepción y solo movio la cabeza en negación, supe que si él tenía esa reacción era obvio que había cometido un gran error. Lita y Ami, las otras amigas de Mina y Serena, me miraron con desaprobación y mencionaron que yo no tenía idea de cuanto valoraba Mina mi opinión y que en parte ella se había esforzado para poder sorprenderme; sus palabras solo lograron hacer sentir peor, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a que me vieran débil. Estaba listo para marcharme, cuando nuevamente alguién tomo mi mano _"Entiendo que probablemente no querías que nadie se enterará de que ayudabas a Mina; aunque las chicas y yo si sabíamos; pero prometo que fuera de nosotros no le contó a nadie, sabe que te avergonzaría; ella sólo quería agradecerte, de hecho durante todo el tiempo que ha organizado la graduación, sin importar la opinión de los demás. para Mina la única que cuenta es la tuya"_ ; esas fueron las palabras de Serena, a diferencia de los demás ella me sonrio, después se levanto para alcanzar a Seiya, antes de marcharse volteo y dijo _"Animo, aún no es tarde"_

No estaba sabia que iba a decir, pero respire profundo y me encaminé decidido a enfrentarla, seguro de que ella había exagerado con su reacción, después de todo que yo hubiera mencionado que llegaba a desesperarme por ser tan parlanchina y encimosa no era gran cosa; sin embargo me desconcerté en el instante en que la vi sentada bajo el frondoso árbol que tantas veces fue testigo de "nuestras platicas", en las que ella hablaba por los dos y yo me limitaba a escucharla acostado sobre el pasto.

La observe y sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho, no había nada de la alegría ni del aura optimista y animosa con que ella contagiaba a todo el que se le atravesara. Entonces caí en la cuenta; me estaba autoengañando, llevaba algunos meses de constante lucha interior, negándome a los sentimientos que esta hermosa rubia despertaba en mi; sentí que era el ser más miserable del mundo, pues yo era la causa de su tristeza. Me quede perdido observándola, descubriendo o mejor dicho redescubriéndo todo lo que me gustaba de ella y que había negado por tanto tiempo; supongo que ella advirtió mi presencia pues levanto la vista con sus hermosos ojos azules algo rojos por el llanto; debió haber visto mi cara de tonto mirándola pues me observó con extrañeza, mi reacción instantánea fue dedicarle la mejor de mis sonrisas; el cambio de actitud debió sorprenderla y me preocupe por un momento, pensando en que como la clásica chica impulsiva que podía ser, se levantaría enfadada dispuesta a reclamarme el comentario anterior; pero una vez más hizo algo que yo no esperaba, ya que su hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una nueva mirada llena de ánimo de alguna forma tranquilizo el agitado ritmo en mi corazón.

Ella señaló el espacio a su lado en el pasto invitándome a acompañarla; sentí una extraña emoción en mi interior; decidido di el primer paso con la agradable sensación de que algo bueno estaría por venir.

…

Han pasado alrededor de 5 años desde ese día y creo que no lo había vuelto a recordar con tanto detenimiento hasta hoy. En este tiempo prácticamente todos a excepción de Ami, hemos concluido la universidad y comenzamos a abrirnos espacio en el mundo laboral. Mis hermanos y yo decidimos cerrar el ciclo de Three Lights, nuestro último concierto fue hace un mes; mis planes no son alejarme completamente de la música, gracias a que estudie Ingenieria en Producción Musical Digital, quiero dedicarmea componer música para cine; así también podría estar cerca de Mina, que tras graduarse en la Escuela de Artes Dramáticas, ahora comienza a abrirse paso para ser una gran actriz; sin duda me encantaría trabajar con ella.

Pocas veces en mi vida me he sentido con evidente nerviosismo y hoy aunque trato de calmarme no puedo evitar la ansiedad; repaso todas las palabras que he memorizado hasta el cansansio pero que de alguna forma insisten en escapar de mi mente. He llamado mil veces a mis hermanos para saber si todo lo que planee para este día quedará perfectamente listo. Sé que he cometido muchos errores y estoy seguro seguire cometiendo muchos más, pero hoy es especial y quiero que ella lo recuerde siempre así. Observo el reloj, me pongo aún más nervioso al ver que son las 19:15, debería apurarme y salir; el tráfico, algún accidente en el camino; algo podría hacer que me retrasara y no quiero eso. Tomo mi saco y me veo por última vez en el espejo asegurando que el nudo de mi corbata de seda negra que ella me regalo en mi cumpleaños este en su lugar; busco las llaves del auto y salgo apresurado. Al llegar al vestibulo del edificio, saludo al guardia, quien contesta mi saludo y me desea suerte; supongo que soy demasiado obvio porque a él no le he contando mis planes de hoy; es entonces que por instinto llevo la mano al bolsillo interno de mi saco y me doy cuenta que he olvidado lo más importante; me maldigo mil veces y corro de vuelta al ascensor.

Al llegar al departamento, desesperado busco en mi recamara la caja azul Tiffany que con tanto recelo he guardado los últimos tres meses, abro la pequeña cajita asegurandome que la piedra amarilla permanece intacta; me regaño mentalmente, tratando de tranquilizarme, levanto la mirada y veo la foto que me acompaña cada noche en el buro junto a mi cama, esa en la que mi "Talón de Aino" como solo a ella se le podría ocurrir, sale con una radiante sonrisa colgada de mi cuello, mientras la abrazo por la cintura; ambos con aquellos uniformes escolares que usabamos y ella con su caracteristico moño rojo en el cabello que aún al día de hoy no deja de usar. Recuerdo perfecto ese día cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, no tenía ningún plan especial, unicamente había encomendado a Seiya la tarea de estar presente guardando algo de distancia para poder tomar la primera reacción de Mina ante mi propuesta, debo admitir que sus dotes fotográficas no fueron malas, pues la foto es increible y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sigo reviviendo la emoción de aquel día cada que la veo. Inspirandome en la sonrisa de Mina, vuelvo mi camino hacia el auto y conduzco hasta su casa.

Son exactamente las 19:45hrs cuando toco el timbre; al menos el tiempo ha jugado un poco a mi favor. La puerta se abre y aparece ella, con un hermoso vestido de saten color naranja que se ajusta a su cintura con una rosa hecha de la misma tela, lo acompaña con unas zapatillas plateadas. Me saluda con un tierno beso y toma su bolso; que no acabo de enteder como guarda tanto si es tan pequeño; como sea tomo su mano libre y me doy cuenta que utiliza la pulsera de esmeraldas que le regale en navidad, de alguna forma eso me da seguridad al entender que no hay nadie más importante en mi vida que ella. Deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano aun entrelazada a la mía, respiro profundo una vez más, convencido de que cada día al lado de Minako Aino es uno en el que algo mejor esta por venir.

….

Hasta aquí llega este primer OS que me he animado a escribir, ¿será el último?, espero que no. Quiero realemente agradecer a todas las chicas que me animaron a desarrollar mi idea; especialmente a quienes considero mis amigas Andrea Tsukino, Gabiusa Kou y Kay Cherryblossom; grandes escritoras, que de no ser por sus increibles historias y el animo que depositaron en mi, no me habría atrevido a escribir.

Espero esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado, agradezco de antemano que se dieran el tiempo para pasar por este espacio. Un gran saludo a todos, besos… Y Que las Estrellas cumplan siempre sus Deseos..***!


	2. Romance al Atardecer

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, hecha unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Crónicas de un amor al estilo Kou**

" _ **Romance al atardecer"**_

 _ **(Seiya)**_

(bip-bip- bip bip bip bip; bip-bip- bip bip bip bip)

Comienzo a percibir ese molesto pero necesario sonido de cada día, no quiero despertar, me niego a abrir los ojos; mecánicamente estiro el brazo hacia el molesto aparato y aplasto el botón que pone fin a mi martirio matutino. Vuelvo a encontrar una posición cómoda para regresar al increíble sueño que estaba teniendo apenas hace un momento, sin embargo un golpeteo en la puerta de mí recamara me vuelve a interrumpir, estoy a punto de propagar maldiciones, cuando escucho la voz de Taiki diciendo

–¡Vamos Romeo, levántate, hoy es el gran día!- esas palabras me devuelven a la realidad, instantáneamente abro los ojos con emoción y completamente revitalizado. Me levanto de la cama y entro al baño para asearme un poco; al regresar me quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y observo la habitación; ¿siempre se vio así de grande?; tal ves ahora que la mayoría de cosas están guardadas en cajas así me parece; ¿si estas paredes hablarán?, seguramente tendrían tanto que decir, prácticamente podrían escribir un libro narrando todo lo que viví desde los 16 años; cuando mis hermanos y yo, decididos a mantenernos un poco más estables y llevar una vida más "normal", nos mudamos a este departamento y fuimos inscritos por nuestro manager a la preparatoria Jubban.

No hay duda en lo que dicen sobre que en el mundo las cosas pasan por algo y que cada persona que forma parte de nuestras vidas tiene cierto impacto. En mi caso, llegar a la preparatoria fue solo el inicio de mí más grande aventura. Recuerdo el primer día, llegamos temprano, caminaba atrás de mis hermanos abriéndome pasó entre el montón de chicas que se emocionaban porque estaríamos en su escuela; siempre fui amable con las fans pero en ese momento me sentí bastante atosigado. Cuando por fin llegue a un pasillo tranquilo, me detuve un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento, fue entonces que el amor personificado en una linda chica rubia de largas coletas con chonguitos y hermosos ojos azules me noqueo de frente cuando choco contra mí.

-Oh disculpa. Ya voy tarde, por eso no me fije…!- decía la chica en cuestión mientras hacía una reverencia; yo me quede como estúpido mirándola fijamente, había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención, que irremediablemente me atraía y que no podía explicar; ella me miro extrañada, debió pensar que me había lastimado pues colocó su mano en mi hombro y graciosamente pregunto - ¿Estas bien?, si gustas te acompaño a la enfermería, probablemente te den alguna pastilla, espero no sea una inyección, no sé tú pero yo odio las agujas-, no pude evitar reír ante el comentario y le pedí disculpas por preocuparla, ella sonrió amablemente y bueno… creo en ese momento fue cuando quede perdido.

Sin embargo no quería que me viera como un tonto, ese no era mi estilo; así que opte por devolverle la más coqueta de mis sonrisas –Descuida bombón, estoy bien, tampoco me fije por donde iba, pero puedo regalarte un autógrafo como recompensa por nuestro pequeño accidente- comenté muy seguro de que así conseguiría al menos su número o algo, pero lo que siguió definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Ella volvió a mirarme con duda -¿Disculpa, acaso te he visto en alguna parte?- fue su pregunta sincera. ¡No puedo creerlo!, la veo a los ojos y respondo - ¿No sabes quién soy yo?- ella solo mueve la cabeza en negación acompasada con el ritmo de sus graciosas coletas. -¿En serio?, entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba- admito con pesadez desviando mi mirada.

-¡Ah ya sé!- comienza a decir animosamente -Eres el nuevo casanova de aquí, siento decirlo pero ya esto comprometida, ¿te queda claro?- no puedo evitar reírme, esta chica no solo es increíblemente hermosa, además es muy divertida. - ¡Qué graciosa eres!- respondo mientras le doy una palmada en su gracioso pero encantador peinado –Te mueres por qué este en tu salón ¿No es cierto?- y reinicié mi camino hacia la oficina del director; seguro Taiki me regañara por llegar tarde; sin regresar la mirada, levanté la mano para despedirme –Nos vemos luego bombón!-, la escuché decir algunas cosas a mi espalda que no alcance a entender, no sabía que era lo especial de esa chica pero sin duda estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del director obviamente Taiki me vio con desaprobación por la tardanza; sin embargo el director fue amable y no dijo nada al respecto; continuo hablando sobre que no tendríamos tratos especiales, que debíamos esforzarnos y varias cosas así. Al final de su discurso nos acompañó a nuestro salón, donde mientras eramos presentados por el profesor pude notar aquel incomparable peinado sentado en primera fila. ¡Si que tengo suerte!; ya hasta había empezado a armar un plan para encontrarla, pero no hay duda de que el destino estaba a mi favor. La observé, estaba atenta a lo que el profesor decía cuando desvió un poco su mirada y me observo, coquetamente le guiñé el ojo y ella volteó hacia otro lado indignada. Me di cuenta que el lugar a sus espaldas estaba vació y no dude en tomarlo – Yo me sentaré aquí, trátame bien bombón dije buscando hacer conversación –¡No soy bombón, soy Serena!- me contesto muy decidida –¡Ah, Serena bombón!- no estaba dispuesto a quitarle de ninguna manera ese sobrenombre del que estaba seguro, le quedaba perfecto. Ella volvió a hacer muecas enojada por mi comentario y yo reí internamente, esperando la oportunidad para acercarme. Como ya te dije antes, el destino estaba de mi lado y por suerte las amigas de Serena eran grandes admiradoras de Three Lights, así que al igual que otras compañeras se acercaron a nosotros para decir que eran fans del grupo. Realmente me sorprendía que bombón no supiera de nosotros si sus amigas se sabían prácticamente todas las canciones, pero ¿en qué clase de mundo vivía mi distraído bombón?.

Estaba decidido a acercarme a ella y conocerla mejor, así que sin dudarlo desde ese primer día a la hora del receso me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraba junto a sus amigas con la excusa de que la cafetería estaba llena; ellas no dudaron en recibirnos y hacernos parte del grupo. Taiki y Yaten no estaban muy de acuerdo al principio y solían reclamarme porque en los primero días la mayoría de las chicas siempre estaban a nuestro alrededor regalándonos cartas y dulces. Fue gracias a la ayuda de Mina; una de las mejores amigas de Serena y ahora amiga y cómplice mía cuando quiero sorprender a bombón; que las compañeras del colegio fueron dándonos espacio en la escuela.

La convivencia con las chicas me ayudo a irlas conociendo, sus personalidades eran muy diversas, sin embargo se querían mucho; me recordaban un poco a mis hermanos y a mí, Taiki: maduro, imparcial y voz de la consciencia; Yaten: enano, gruñón, fácil de molestar y yo: apuesto, alegre y despreocupado; eramos o más bien somos muy diferentes, pero en ese entonces sabía que nos teñíamos entre los tres y que no había nadie en quién confiar más que en ellos.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que conocer más a bombón no fue lo que yo esperaba, por un lado me sorprendía cada día con lo alegre y despistada que podía ser; con todo lo que le cabía en el estomago a pesar de no ser atlética y estar delgada, de su genuino y despreocupado interés por ayudar a todo el mundo y sobretodo porque en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en la posibilidad de que su corazón ya estuviese ocupado, ella lo había mencionado cuando recién nos conocimos, pero yo no le di importancia. Me regañe mentalmente una y mil veces por no haber pensado antes en eso, pero que podía hacer si prácticamente me había robado el corazón desde el momento en que la vi.

Cuando bombón me platicó sobre Darien, el aparente "hombre perfecto"; del que podía darme perfectamente cuenta que estaba enamorada; pude sentir el mundo cayendo sobre mí, yo estaba realmente enamorado de bombón, tanto o más como ella de Darién. A pesar de mis halagos y coqueteos, bombón siempre los tomada a broma y me llamaba "arrogante". Aún así no perdía del todo la esperanza, pues el "Querido Darien" como ella solía llamarlo; lo que me hacía hervir la sangre cada que tenia que escucharlo y callar; estaba al otro lado del mundo terminando sus estudios universitarios en Estados Unidos; sinceramente me preguntaba que diablos hacía bombón con un tipo así que era como mil años más grande que ella, además con gustos y preferencias muy diferentes de acuerdo a lo que ella me contaba.

El punto es que como Darien estaba muy lejos y "súper ocupado", casi no se comunicaba con bombón; sin conocerlo lo odiaba porque la veía triste pensando en él; en que si estaba bien o si no se había enfermado de tanto estudiar; me partía el alma verla triste pero a la vez trataba de animarla; solíamos ir al parque, al cine, al templo de su amiga Rei; la invitaba a los conciertos o simplemente la acompañaba de regreso a casa mientras comíamos un delicioso helado de triple chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

El tiempo fue pasando, por más que lo intente no podía desenamorarme de bombón y considerarla solo mi amiga como al resto de las chicas, por el contrario cada día estaba más enamorado y me dolía pues sabía que no era correspondido de la misma forma. Incluso en algún momento intente ver a otras chicas, animado por bombón salí un par de meses con Sonoko Ijuuin, una hermosa estudiante de la preparatoria que iba en ultimo año y era la número 1 en el club de fans de Three lights, nunca fuimos nada oficialmente, la verdad no me anime a pedírselo, sabía que el cariño que le tenía apenas y llegaba al de una amiga y bueno ella tampoco era como que estuviera loca de amor por mí.

Taiki y Yaten sabían de mi enorme enredo amoroso, trataban de aconsejarme diciendo que lo mejor sería alejarme un poco de bombón para aclarar mi mente y olvidar mis sentimientos; realmente lo intente pero tampoco tuve éxito, por el contrario lo que sucedió fue que bombón comenzó a buscarme preguntando si había algún problema o si ella me había ofendido de alguna forma, dijo que era importante para ella y que no quería perder mi amistad; ¿amistad?; como decirle que yo no quería ser solo su amigo, que pensaba día y noche en su rostro, en su sonrisa, en ese resplandor con el que me sentía iluminado todos los días. Estaba casi resignado a que mi papel en su vida sería prácticamente el del mejor amigo cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

Eran los últimos días de clase de nuestro primer año de preparatoria, bombón y yo sallamos de clase encaminándonos como siempre hacia la heladería, íbamos alegres y despreocupados cuando justo en la esquina de la escuela apareció en persona el motivo de mi atasco en la friendzone. Lo conocía por la fotografía que bombón tenia junto a él en su casa; cada que la visitaba ponla boca abajo el portaretrato porque detestaba verlo. Trate de mantenerme calmado, cuando bombón me presento como su gran amigo y a él lo describió otra vez como su "Querido Darien"; a primera vista no le encontraba nada especial, si bien probablemente no era feo tampoco me parecía un príncipe encantador; estrechamos las manos en saludo y preferí decidirme antes de que me pidieran privacidad.

Caminé de regreso al departamento, me sentía frustrado, las ultimas semanas bombón y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y en algún momento yo había olvidado la existencia de Darien. Era fin de semana, opte por no comunicarme con bombón, no quería interrumpirla, seguramente estaría feliz recuperando tiempo con su novio, además no quería que notará que yo moría por dentro y era a causa de ella; tampoco esperaba que me escribiera como solía hacerlo, seguramente ni recordaría mi existencia, estaba dispuesto a pasar esos días aislado del mundo, sumido en la depresión de mi amor no correspondido; fui totalmente dramático, lo sé pero no podía evitar sentir que el mundo colapsaba sin bombón a mi lado, al menos como amiga.

Las horas de ese horrible fin de semana avanzaron muy lentamente, ya era domingo y yo solo esperaba a que llegará el siguiente día en que vería a bombón completamente feliz por haber estado con el tipo ese. Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala pasando canales en la televisión sin buscar algo en especial, cuando el sonido del timbre me obligo a levantarme, supuse que era el repartidor con la pizza de 4 quesos que era como mi bote de helado de chocolate en comparación con las chicas. Con el dinero en la mano abrí la puerta y encontré algo totalmente inesperado, era bombón, en tanto me vio se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, me quede un momento petrificado, no entendía que pasaba, solo pude abrazarla y conducirla hacía el sofá. Ya más calmada, ella me contó que cuando la deje con Daríen estaba feliz con la visita sorpresa, que esa noche habían cenado juntos y conversado largo rato, sin embargo al día siguiente cuando se citaron en el parque las cosas fueron muy diferentes, aparentemente el motivo real de la visita de Darién era para platicar con bombón acerca de su relación; a él le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar el posgrado en la universidad de Estados Unidos en que se encontraba y la había aceptado, pues representaba una gran oportunidad. Trato de no juzgar su decisión, siempre he dicho que las oportunidades se presentan solo una vez, pero si reprocho que siempre pusiera a Serena en segundo plano. De acuerdo a bombón, Darien pensó que lo mejor sería terminar la relación pues él no tenía realmente una fecha de regreso para establecerse en Tokio y no podía esperar ni obligar a bombón a esperarlo, ni mucho menos a seguirlo, pues ella también debía desarrollarse y escoger su propio camino; reconozco eso como punto positivo a favor de Darien y en cierta forma lo agradezco pues abrió la oportunidad para que pudiera acercarme al corazón de bombón. Aunque yo ya estaba totalmente enamorado, sabía que debía esperar a que su corazón sanará y si en un futuro no tan lejano ella me daba la oportunidad, podríamos estar juntos.

Por suerte el curso escolar pronto llego a su fin y con ello el inicio de las ansiadas vacaciones que las chicas habían planeado. Esos días no fueron nada fáciles para bombón pues a pesar de las semanas que habían pasado, aún se sentía triste, lloraba a ratos e incluso llegaba a pensar en viajar a Estados Unidos para buscar a Darien; odiaba esos momentos, no soportaba verla sufrir sin poder hacer algo, sin embargo me mantuve a su lado tal como lo prometí, tratando de animarla y hacerla sonreír.

Dicen que no hay mal que el tiempo no cure y no estoy seguro de que tan cierto sea, pues en mi caso nunca pude olvidar a bombón cuando me lo propuse, pero en ella pareció funcionar. Seis meses habían pasado desde la visita de Darien, bombón se veía como la misma de antes: alegre, despistada y comelona, nuestra amistad sin duda era más estrecha, hacíamos más cosas juntos y algo en mi interior sentía que tal vez llegaba el momento de pedir esa oportunidad que tanto tiempo había esperado. No estaba seguro de que la respuesta sería afirmativa pero al menos debía intentarlo. Empecé a planear la mejor forma de pedirle a bombón que fuera mi novia, tenia ideas muy elaboradas y grandes, sin duda espectaculares, sin embargo sabía que bombón gustaba de las cosas sencillas y que en ellas encontraba el lado más lindo, aun cuando nadie más lo pudiera apreciar; fue así que decidí hacer algo más intimo en un lugar del que estaba seguro ella disfrutaría al máximo.

De acuerdo al plan cite a bombón a las 11 am en el parque no. 10, sabiendo lo impuntual que a veces es, me tome tiempo para relajarme pues la verdad estaba bastante nervioso. Cuando llegue, bombón consolaba a un niño pequeño que al parecer había sufrido una caída y lo animaba a seguir jugando con otros niños; no dejaba de sorprenderme su calidez hacia otras personas y su don por ayudar a todo el mundo. No se había dado cuenta de mí presencia cuando tropezó con una lata en el piso, lo que provoco que se golpeara en la rodilla, comenzó a hacer un puchero; uno de sus tantos detalles infantiles que para mi son lo más tierno de esto mundo; entonces me acerque a ella repitiendo las mismas palabras que momentos antes había utilizado para animar al niño, mi comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, se levanto indignada y me reclamo por llegar tarde, yo no dejaba de reír, así que me disculpe y le propuse comprar todo lo que quisiera como recompensa. Ella acepto feliz e iniciamos el camino hacia el parque de diversiones, yo no le había dicho antes a ella que ahí iríamos, pues deseaba fuera sorpresa, así que te puedes imaginar su emoción al llegar; parecía que tenía 10 años, me trajo de arriba abajo por todos los juegos y atracciones hasta que llego la hora de comer. Fuimos a un puesto de hamburguesas y tal como lo prometí compre todo lo que ella quiso; menos mal que esto de cantar se me da y me pagan bien, porque de lo contrario bombón me dejaría en bancarrota.

Nos habíamos divertido mucho y el momento de la verdad se acercaba; eran alrededor de las 19:00hrs, estaba por presentarse el atardecer, así que le propuse ir a la rueda de la fortuna como último punto de nuestra aventura de ese día. Estábamos sentados frente a frente en la cabina, los nervios se habían apoderado de mi lengua y no me dejaban articular palabra; suspire profundo armándome de valor y entonces comencé –Bombón, ¿sabes que eres muy especial para mí, verdad?- se quedo callada, solo me observaba atentamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza –Bien, entonces también sabes que me gusta coquetearte y decir cosas para hacerte sonrojar, regularmente piensas que solo estoy bromeando y jugando, pero en el fondo de todo eso- hice una breve pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas - la verdad es que realmente me gustas desde hace tiempo; no quise hablarte de esto antes, primero porque tenías novio y respetaba tu relación y después porque entendí que debía esperar a que estuvieras mejor para poder pedir una oportunidad sus ojos expresaban mucha sorpresa por mis palabras – Seiya…yo…- comenzaba a hablar pero la interrumpí –No bombón, por favor déjame terminar, necesito decirte esto que siento y que es importante que sepas. Me encantas y amo todo de ti, eres hermosa, tus bellos ojos azules son como el cielo, que me da tranquilidad y paz; además tu ternura y calidez con todas las personas que te rodean, es simplemente maravillosa, no dejas de ver bondad ni de tener fé en la gente. Amo cada detalle de ti, lo despistada que eres, como disfrutas de los detalles pequeños, los pucheros que haces cuando peleas con Rei y la forma en que te sonrojas cuando te halago cuidadosamente me levanté para sentarme a su lado, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y efectivamente estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho. Entonces tome sus manos entre las mías y continué -Mi adorado bombón, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-. Los siguientes segundos me parecieron eternos, ella se veía sorprendida tratando de articular palabras y yo comencé a ponerme nervioso, casi podía asegurar que me rechazaría y que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herirme, agache la cabeza un tanto decepcionado cuando sentí que apretó mi mano con fuerza, colocando su mano contraría en mi rostro. Al levantar la cara para verla, me di cuenta que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, al principio me preocupe pero su sonrisa de algún modo me tranquilizo –Oh Seiya- fueron sus primeras palabras -tú también me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo- mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a ver la luz de la esperanza -no te diré que fue amor a primera vista, porque sabes bien que sería una mentira, sin embargo estos últimos meses me has conquistado completamente. Primero quiero agradecerte porque siempre estuviste para mí, aún en los momentos en que más triste me sentí y en segundo porque gracias a ti volví a ver la vida con alegría y tener esperanza para creer en el amor, así que mi respuesta es si, si quiero ser tu novia porque también estoy enamorada de ti-

Describir con palabras la felicidad de ese momento resulta imposible pero el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento, tome con cuidado su rostro entre mis manos, temiendo que todo pudiera ser un engaño de mi mente, con mis dedos acaricie suavemente su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas; quiero creer que eran por la emoción del momento. Al encontrar nuestras miradas pude reflejarme en sus ojos, me sentí feliz y completo; de a poco me fui acercando, percibía su respiración agitada al igual que la mía, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, fue así que sentí la suavidad y el calor de sus labios, no fue un beso apasionado y lleno de urgencia como en las películas, sino más bien un roce cálido y tierno, con el que quería decirle a bombón lo mucho que ella significaba en mi vida y que deseaba hacerla feliz. Si fue un beso largo o corto no estoy seguro, solo sé que al abrir los ojos ella me miraba con emoción, volvió a darme un fugaz beso mientras se levantaba para salir de la cabina, al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y decía –¡Vamos, aún tenemos mucho recorrer!-

….

Vaya que bombón tenia razón, aún teníamos mucho que recorrer, los años que siguieron en la universidad estuvieron llenos de múltiples matices; ya no éramos compañeros de clases pues habíamos escogido carreras diferentes ella Psicología Clínica y de la Salud y yo Ingeniería en Producción Musical Digital con Yaten; pero al contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar eso no nos alejo, por el contrario nos hizo buscarnos más, disfrutando y aprovechando al máximo cada momento en que pudiéramos estar juntos, pienso que sin importar el tiempo que pase, en mi camino a lado de bombón siempre abra algo nuevo por descubrir.

En este momento al mirarme en el espejo, vestido con mi esmoquin negro, me siento tan nervioso como aquel día al atardecer en que probé sus labios por primera vez. Si hubiese sido por mí le habría pedido a bombón ser mi esposa desde que salimos de la preparatoria, pero sabía que aún debíamos esperar y crecer más; sumado al hecho de que la buena gracia que tengo con mis suegros, especialmente con papá Kenji, se habría esfumado, por robarle tan pronto a su princesa.

Me siento algo tonto, las manos comienzan a temblarme en el momento en que trato de colocarme las mancuernillas que bombón me regalo; son preciosas; una es una estrella y la otra una luna, símbolos con los que bombón y yo siempre asociamos nuestro amor, iluminando uno a otro aún en los momentos más oscuros. Tengo que pedir ayuda a Taiki, él y Yaten ya están listos, me miran con gracia haciendo bromas sobre mi evidente nerviosismo. Trato de relajarme y reír con ellos, después de todo son nuestros últimos momentos viviendo juntos; estoy seguro de que el enano tampoco durará mucho tiempo en este lugar, antes de rendirse ante su diosa del amor.

Son las 17:30, el teléfono interlocutor del departamento suena, Yaten contesta mientras Taiki me ayuda con los últimos detalles del boutonniere en la solapa del esmoquin. Al colgar, Yaten me mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza; la hora ha llegado, no se si estoy emocionado, ansioso o todo al mismo tiempo. De camino a la iglesia, pretendo relajarme un poco, trato de imaginar a bombón con su vestido de novia; del cual celosamente ha guardado el secreto junto a las chicas; pero solo consigo ponerme más ansioso. Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, Taiki pone sus manos en mis hombros y me mira con firmeza tratando de relajarme, Yaten me guiñe el ojo dando a entender que no hay por que preocuparse. Estamos parados afuera de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados, cuando se acerca un asistente del sacerdote para decirme que es momento de tomar mi lugar. Escucho la música de fondo indicando que debo iniciar mi camino al altar, me esfuerzo para que mi andar sea lento y tranquilo; al situarme en el lugar que debo ocupar giro hacia la puerta de la iglesia; la música cambia y da inicio la marcha nupcial. Al final de largo pasillo en la iglesia veo la silueta de un hombre tomado del brazo por una mujer, siento como mi corazón se acelera pero entonces casi como por arte de magia, los nervios desaparecen ya que a través del velo que cubre su rostro puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me motiva cada día a dar lo mejor de mí; me siento renovado con la seguridad de que siempre que sea al lado de bombón: todo estará bien.

….

Que tal amigos! Espero no me lluevan tomatazos y que este segundo OS les haya agradado; estoy segura de que hay muchas dudas y comentarios, así que iré por partes. Primero quiero agradecerles por haber leído el OS anterior y dejarme saber sus opiniones :D. Segundo, quiero contarles de que va este fic: Mi idea es hacer una recopilación de OS en los cuales tal como menciona el summary, pueda narrar las diferentes formas en que Yaten, Seiya y Taiki viven y descubren el amor. Los capítulos se desarrollan en el mismo espacio y tiempo, sin embargo no siguen precisamente un orden cronológico, asíi que cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las responderé.

Me comentaron acerca de la continuación del OS de Mina y Yaten, solo puedo decir que en su momento espero sorprenderlas, estoy segura de que de este OS de Seiya y Serena también quedarán detalles pendientes que querrán conocer, pero prometo que el fin no quedará como completo hasta que cada punto importante sea abarcado. Mientras tanto espero que esta idea un tanto loco siga siendo de su agrado. Les mando muchos saludos a todos, besos… Y Que las Estrellas cumplan siempre sus Deseos..***!


End file.
